And after that
by hagnes
Summary: This is an epilogue to Enslave me. Kaiba and Joey can finally be themselves and enjoy time together. Warning: shocked friends, extremly sweet stuff, slash.


**A/N: **

**Hi Everyone New or Welcome back Old Friends! **

**Here I present you the epilogue of Enslave me. It is quite different in spirit from the main story, just as I promised. I hope you like it anyway! I think our couple deserves some happy times after all I did to them until now… XP**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**And after that…**

– **Epilogue to ****Enslave me****: How to be a Mutt –**

"…and then he refused to become my property, so we decided to go out…"

Kaibacertainly had his own style of explaining things.

It was a beautiful, sunny day for a picnic and when Joey had announced to Yugi & Co. that he would invite an additional person – without further explanation – his friends hadn't thought much of the matter.

And Kaiba was resolute. As much as he would have preferred to cancel it, he had a business trip to deal with, so he himself wanted to be the one to explain the situation of Joey and him to the annoying bunch. Just a safety measure in case any of them set an eye on what was his while he was away.

As he would soon have to take off and even stay overnight, he felt like settling things first.

Yugi cleared his throat in order to break the silence as none of the others could utter a word.

"Joey, this _is_ a surprise, but you could have told us! We are your friends and we will love you even if you are going out with a boy… or… with… Kaiba."

Kaiba put an arm behind Joey, hugging him by waist, surprising everyone into another silence with the physical demonstration of protectiveness.

"Even if you didn't love him anymore, it wouldn't make any difference."

By then Joey was no doubt beyond embarrassed, muttering to Kaiba under his breath.

"You don't have to shoot your mouth off you know!"

Although Kaiba had come a great way in accepting the fact that Joey had other connections to the outside world, he still couldn't entirely stop being a… well…

"I like to show off what's mine. And right now I want to show you off."

The CEO seemed to have no idea how to handle the situation with his old-rival-and-gang Yugi observed. But he felt very happy for Joey as Kaiba was evidently head over heels for him. He must have been if he did choose to come and felt it important enough to tell them in person about what was going on.

Yugi cleared his throat again.

"Wow. So, like I said, this was just unexpected, since…I guess none of us thought… I mean you two don't even know each other so well… right?"

"I plan to get to know him better."

Kaiba gave his lover a look that the blonde felt to the core of his bones before turning back to their audience.

"And I definitely don't plan to share the details of what I mean by that with any of you."

Joey blushed frantically, as taken aback as anyone else.

Tea murmured to Tristan – who was still getting a deeper and deeper shock with every new sentence of Kaiba's.

"…true, there's always been that kind of tension…"

…………………………………

When the time came for Kaiba to leave, Joey escorted him to the car.

When they were kissing, Kaiba took his mouth as if he did own Joey and was claiming his possession; he didn't care what he had told his friends not long ago.

"You were an ass again."

"Sorry. I guess I'm still a little insecure about the situation. I've never had a real boyfriend before. And I am leaving you here – alone with all these people."

Joey was laughing. Kaiba _could_ be funny if he only wanted to.

"_These people_ are my best friends. Anyway, what you have just pulled was somehow cute, though embarrassing as hell."

Kaiba cuddled him closer for another hot kiss and Joey's fist clenched into his hair as they pressed their bodies together.

It was so good. It was perfect. Standing in the shadow of some trees they were hidden from the few people having picnic around. It must have been the smell of the green grass or the nice weather or the fact that they would have to part for the eternity of 24 hours.

Kaiba pressed even closer and groaned deeply when the vibration if his cell reminded him he was already late. With a quick peck on Joey's swollen and moist lips he demanded breathlessly.

"Promise me to jerk off thinking about me tonight."

Joey leered at him under long eyelashes.

"What a request."

Kaiba was determined to get that promise and the velvet growl of his words nuzzled into blonde hair set his lover's heart tumbling.

"Then I'm going to do the same."

Joey chuckled, a sinful glint in his eyes.

"You are gonna jerk off while thinking of yourself? Typical for you."

…………………………………………

**24 hours later – in Kaiba's room**

Joey was on stomach reading a magazine while Kaiba was finishing the last bit of work on the evaluation of his trip's success. The CEO was lying on his back, head resting on Joey's side, laptop humming on his belly, while he was typing away.

The blonde never knew anybody who could type so fast. Or who could do other – highly pleasant – things so well with their long, slender – demanding – fingers.

Although Joey was waiting patiently for the other to finish, he couldn't help but gulp at his last thought loud enough to draw Kaiba's attention. Luckily the CEO pressed a button to save the file and sighed satisfied as he turned his head to nuzzle Joey's side with his cheek like a big, tired cat.

The blonde reached down to stroke over his lover's soft curls earning another content sigh.

He began to see how Kaiba had climbed so swiftly through the ranks: competence, determination, hard work and charm if he wanted to. It was an unbeatable combination.

This was _his_ man.

"It was strange for you to call me Joey before my friends. It always makes me feel like you were angry with me."

Kaiba closed his eyes as the blonde massaged his scalp softly.

"Don't tell me you want me to call you mutt?"

Joey chuckled.

"No, but then again, at least I knew you were the only one to call me that."

"A special nickname, yeah."

"I don't think I would be happy with you calling me that from now on, though."

"Could depend on the tone."

The CEO turned his head, a funny glint in his eyes. Joey lifted an eyebrow wondering what the other had in mind.

Kaiba nuzzled his cheek to Joey's side some more and Joey snickered but his breath soon got caught in his lungs when Kaiba went on nuzzling his nose under Joey's shirt. His lips found skin and he kissed it softly.

Joey felt the hairs stand on his back and he stayed frozen and breathless when that hot mouth started placing butterfly kisses along his hipbone. Kaiba made small noises, a show only for Joey.

"Hmmm…_Mutt…_"

Joey drew in a shaking breath when Kaiba nibbled on the soft skin on his side.

"Hmmm…_Mutt_-meat…"

The blonde chuckled and Kaiba slid the laptop from his lap to be able to turn to his stomach and pay more attention to more important things. He helped his exploring mouth through pulling Joey's shirt a bit up and his pants a bit down.

"Hmmm…tasty _Mutt_…"

"Ngh…"

Joey moaned, shifting on the bed, suddenly uncomfortable in his pants.

"Ahhh…I got it… _I got it!_"

He started to fight Kaiba off halfheartedly.

"It tickles!"

Kaiba followed a path up along Joey's spine, shifting his weight on the blond. He pressed his own erection to Joey's butt and whispered into his ear.

"How about a _mutt_-position?"

That whisper, his touch, made the blonde shudder and he closed his eyes, trying to move into the hardness nestled against his buttocks.

"I have just developed a liking to this name."

He turned his head and licked over Kaiba's jaw, face and finally lips.

"About time."

The CEO licked Joey's lips in return.

"Do you plan to get me a _Mutt_-collar, too?"

Kaiba snorted disgusted at Joey's inquiry.

"Nah, that would be childish and there is no fantasy in it."

"I thought you wanted to put your name on me."

Joey's obviously faked disappointment made Kaiba seriously consider the matter.

"Well, what about a necklace?"

"Hmmm… a necklace… Say, _honey_, ever occurred to you I'm no woman?"

"Well, you would carry my name and address so you wouldn't be any danger of you getting lost on me."

Kaiba kissed behind Joey's left ear and nudged it with his nose lovingly.

It took him totally by surprise when Joey suddenly struggled to turn around and started pulling at the CEO's clothes with a single minded determination that Kaiba thought was actually pretty flattering in its urgency.

After savoring it to the fullest he decided he wanted to be in charge again and Joey was tackled onto his back, with Kaiba mouthing the crotch of his jeans.

"Why am I always on my back?"

Joey asked breathless, though he didn't really mind.

"Why not?"

The other asked murmuring and engrossed in his doings, sending shudders through the blond.

"Because like this it's always you who does the work. All I do is lie there and beg like a slut."

"It's sexy and turns me extremely on when you beg like a slut. But I told you I'm not just taking here. I won't do that. Not to you."

The blonde felt himself speechless and his pulse drumming in his ears from excitement – or was it his heart hammering this wild from the sweet praises and promises of his lover's voice and eyes?

Joey's pants somehow managed to disappear miraculously fast after that, firm hands were hooked behind his knees, lifting his legs up and spreading them obscenely wide.

"Nice view."

Joey knew he should feel shame, but strangely he got to the point, where the CEO's words were only driving him on more, making him bold.

He could hear how breathless he sounded.

"So are you just going to watch?"

His eyes rolled back, as the world became the moist heat of his lover's mouth that gave a wet kiss on the head of his erection, teasing a little by pressing the tip of his tongue in the slit and then travelling down the length.

Kaiba sucked one ball into his mouth, gently, and Joey's brain shut down. All he could think about was his lover and his mouth and his hands, lightly stroking the sensitive skin behind the blonde's knees.

Those hands spreading Joey's legs, however, soon let him down on the sheets, being needed in other places.

When the first slick finger slid inside the blonde a sweet, sharp ecstasy pierced him to the marrow and he was arching off the bed. As another one joined the first and Joey's hips started to move on them, wanting to experience more of the feeling.

Kaiba used his thumb to press on Joey's prostate from the outside, even as his fingers rubbed him from within and his lips petted the delicacy of the blonde's pale thighs.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh Christ…!"

As the fingers twisted inside him and found the spot which brought the most pleasure the blonde cried out even louder and opened his thighs wider, giving the other easier access, wanting more than that finger – and he wanted it in the worst way.

Now he felt truly helpless, truly captive.

"You shouldn't like it this much."

Kaiba whispered as his fingers travelled to encircle the blonde's erection that curled proudly towards the north.

"I… admit… nothing."

Joey breathed in rasping words, his cock twitched in his lover's hand, a drop of moisture leaking out to trickle over Kaiba's fingers and he nearly creamed his shorts which he still had on.

_God, it is good he doesn't know he is a wet dream coming to life. _

Kaiba did his best to play it cool, wanting to prolong his lover's pleasure even more, even though his cock was so hard it ached. But of course Joey kept probing his limits.

"_Master_, hurry!"

Although the blonde tried for sexy, he ruined it by laughing.

He was sure Kaiba would tease him for that and the following words proved that.

" Maybe we should go to bed early tonight if you want to get it over with so fast."

Joey was panting, looking deep into the other's eyes.

"Yeah, at least twice."

Kaiba faked a helpless frown.

"Oh my god, I created a monster!"

Then he let out a laugh that Joey thought was not like the old Kaiba at all.

"I like it when you laugh like that."

With that he earned a look that went soul-deep.

He knew then that he would make an effort to get his lover to laugh like that – and look at him like that – over and over again…

…and doubtless still some more after that.

.

.

.

…**THE END… **

**A/N2: And here I would like to thank everyone again to find time and read my story! **

**My betas still deserve mentioning: ****Milly**** and ****MegaUnknownxx****. Thanks guys!!!!**


End file.
